


Good for the Health

by magicalbanana



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3z!AU, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Walking, also maybe a short hug, and more walking, or was it really short?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalbanana/pseuds/magicalbanana
Summary: Walking is also good for the heart.
Relationships: Ginpachi-sensei/Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 5





	Good for the Health

It was an autumn afternoon when he decided he'll walk her home. Shimura Tae, the brilliant Student Council President, refuses to ride his vespa again for fear of people talking. Rumors have circulated about a teacher-student relationship around the campus and even if they aren't an item she told him it's for their own good.

"And besides walking is good for the health", said Shimura Tae, one fine afternoon, when she found him walking an arm's length beside her the second time she refuses his offer.

And then it became their after-school routine. He'll walk her home, she'll offer her strawberry milk which by the way her brother was curious why there's a year supply of it in their home. She told him she won it through lottery as her brother pretends to believe it. And they'll talk 'til it's time for him to go home mostly when she starts to mention dinner.

Walking ahead of her sensei, Shimura Tae faced the man and said, "Gin-san, I know what I want to take up in college."

With an eyebrow raised he replied, "And that would be?"

"Doctor! I want to be a doctor."

"You do know being a doctor means you save lives not end thei—owww. See?"

"I'm not a doctor yet." She smiled innocently as if she hadn't stabbed him w/ his own pen. _God bless her future patients._

"Why'd you want to be a doctor?"

"I– I wanted to save lives, especially those who are in need. I wanted every kid to be happy, w/ their parents, to have a c-complete–" she looked up at the skies to stop her tears from falling and added, "–happy family."

Ginpachi stared at the brunette w/ awe. He too wasn't able to know his real family, but because he didn't have one he didn't have the need or feel to long for it. But this girl had experienced it only to be robbed at a young age, forced to grow up and be responsible.

As he kept on staring at her, he couldn't help but feel proud of her. When he was visiting their home, he saw how well she have raised his brother, Shimura Shinpachi, and how she also brought up herself to be the smart and elegant lady she is despite the lack of feminine guidance.

"Gin-san?"

The brunette called him off of his musings.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss you. Will we ever—"

She was cut off when she felt arms encircling around her waist and was pulled closer to his chest. _This scent, I'm going to miss this._

"Oi. You're talking like your soon-to-be college isn't just a block from here. Anyway, you won't reject a free ride home in the future right? But we could also walk, if you prefer. After all, it's good for the health." The silver-permed instructor said as he smiles when he felt her snake her arm around his waist reciprocating his hug.

_Yes, it's good for the health._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
